


Thrombosis

by Sonamae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave is not a buisness suit, Gen, Health related fics, Kanaya is not a doctor, Karkat has mutant blood problems, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat gets a very unfortunate blood clot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrombosis

 For once in the year and a half of their shared stay, the meteor is quiet.  That's freaky as fuck.  Dave and his friends have been here forever and a half of a soggy egg roll and it's never been _quiet_.  There's always _some_ sort of commotion going on, and the fact that he's not being shoved in the middle of something at this very moment makes him want to drop it like it's a diet in front of lava cake.  Karkat's acting weird, and by weird Dave means he hasn't told anyone to fuck off in three days.  It also looks like he's been stuffing his face full of food and the pounds are a packin'.  Only Dave knows that's not true, Karkat hasn't eaten since Gamzee forced him to yesterday, and even that was a struggle because the nubby horned dick master started crying about not being hungry.  
  
 Karkat's stomach is swollen like he's mpreg and he's just flat out miserable.  So miserable in fact he won't even tell Dave to get the fuck out of his room anymore when he goes in there to check on him and see if he's any better.  Which he isn't.  
  
 He's only getting worse as they days go by.  
  
 Terezi looks like someone shoved a roach up her nose anytime Dave asks her if she'll go see him.  She's terrified of the concept of Karkat's room and won't go any further than the hallway leading to it.  Dave had asked her if it was contagious and she'd almost started crying. "No, if it was, I'd have killed him already," it's sad because he knows she isn't lying, "I just don't want to see him in pain like that.  If I do I might cull him, I just... please just get back to distracting me." Terezi had pleaded and Dave had to agree just to calm her down.  They went about their renovations to can town and it was just another day before things really started getting fucking _terrifying_.  
  
 It was early in what should have been the morning [6:17 am by Knight Time] and Dave was in Karkat's room when it had happened.  He was busy putting away Karkat's clean clothes and the troll had woken up screaming like he was being cut open from the inside out.  All Karkat had done was move a few inches and then spasmed as he belted out this horrific noise of pain like he was living every Saw movie.  The next thing Dave knew was that he'd been backhanded against a wall as Gamzee barreled into the room and wrapped himself around Karkat like a security blanket.  It didn't stop the screaming any, but it did lessen it and add babble.  Karkat was more coherent, but still in a ridiculous amount of pain.  
  
 "Don't care, get it out, hurts fucking cull me!  It hurts, it fucking hurts, Gamzee make it stop!  Cull me it _hurts_!" Karkat's rambling was mixed with screams and Dave couldn't move because _this_ was _terrifying_.  It took Kanaya grabbing him by both his arms and dragging him out of the room before he could even blink and let his brain soak up the information.  Karkat didn't stop screaming though, it made Dave want to puke because he just didn't stop.  Before he knew it, Rose had him wrapped up on the couch in a knit afghan and his head in her lap as she hushed him with whispered reassurance.  It was okay because it was Rose.  Dave's sister, his mother figure, his _friend_.  She had always been there for him, she always would be, he has _died_ for her and she was the only one he would ever break down for because they'd been through so much already.  
  
 Dave freaked out until the screaming died down.  He had been so terrified that Karkat was actually about to die that he hadn't even thought to keep track of the time.  
  
 Forty eight minutes and fifteen seconds had passed though.  Fucking Knight of Time powers are scary accurate.  
  
 He let one last tremble run through him as Rose's hand stopped petting his hair and he sat up to collect himself. "What... the fuck?"  
  
 Rose sighed and tugged at a thread on her overcoat. "From what I can gather, it's a thrombosis," Rose muttered as she looked down the hall at Terezi and Mayor talking it up.  
  
 "A whazit?" Dave scrunched his face up in confusion.  What was that word?  
  
 "A very sizeable one at that, lodged in a very... unsavory place." she grimaced as he raised an eyebrow above his shades.  That did _not_ answer his question.  
  
 "What, that doesn't explain the swelling, that doesn't explain-" Rose cut him off and offered a sad smile.  
  
 "Dave, troll biology is different on levels of such vast-"  
  
 "English, Lalonde."  
  
 "Don't be insufferable," Rose quipped, and it's the closest to snappy she's been in a while, "you know trolls are hemephrodic, and their sex organs function on a more... complicated level due to maturity and how they reproduce." Dave groaned and rubbed his forehead.  
  
 "You're losing me faster than I can save money by switching my car insurance."  
  
 "Karkat's got a blood clot lodged in his nook and it's not letting him function properly, his body is building up fluids that it shouldn't be and he's in a lot of pain." Rose explained. "In their culture... things like this you die for, so none of them really know what to do.  I've been forcing blood thinners into Karkat's food hoping it would help, but-"  
  
 "You're not a doctor," Dave cut in. "And what if that shit is having side effects on him, Rose, you're smarter than-"  
  
 "I consulted with Kanaya through all of this, and got Gamzee's permission," Rose did snap this time, pulling her dress down in a huff before she looked over toward the hallway. "I've had other ideas, none of them savory." Rose explained. "I'm not as well versed in the medical field as I am the psychological." Dave gave her a nod and took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
 "Well... how low is it?" he asked.  
  
 "Low enough that I could reach in and pull it out." Kanaya said as she stepped into the room, heels clicking.  
  
 "Then... why haven't you yet?" Dave asked her as she made her way over to sit across from them both.  She perched on the coffee table like a gothic queen.  
  
 "Have you ever unclogged a sink drain, Dave?" Rose asked him with an assessing eye. "What happens to everything it's been keeping from getting out?" The imagery hits him and he cringes.  
  
 "It sprays everywhere." Dave muttered as he looked away.  
  
 "Yes, I'm not sure he'd survive it.  We should have just culled him... but neither Terezi nor Gamzee, nor myself though I see the flaw in this, will ever think of such a thing." Kanaya sighed and leaned over, covering his face with her hands while Rose reached out.  Dave gave them a moment, then looked up when Karkat started moaning from the other room.  
  
 "Well, what if I stop time on him?  Not a paradox, but just enough that we can find a way to get out a majority of the shit that's hurting him and then I pull it off," Dave offered.  Rose turned to him, eyebrow raised.  
  
 "Do you think I haven't thought of this before?  What you're suggesting is major _surgery_ , Dave.  None of us are doctors, we don't-" Kanaya hushed her with a hand over her wrist.  
  
 "No, Rose, I believe Dave is making a good process upon a well thought out idea," Kanaya explained. "Now Dave, how would we siphon out the excess?"  
  
 "Umm... water vacuum, I can alchemize it with a tiny hose.  We'll have to figure out if we can get pain killers too, and a way to sterilize everything... and like... gloves and other doctor shit." Dave said.  He had to cut himself off before he started to ramble.  It wasn't worth it right now.  Not when Karkat was a few feet away asking to die.  
  
 "Rose..." Kanaya gave Dave's ectosister one of those 'I am in lesbians with you so shut up and trust me' looks and they both just stared at one another for a while.  After a few moments Rose broke away and stood up, stomping off toward the direction of the lab.  Dave opened his mouth to say thank you, but Kanaya had stood up with a huff. "Go get sterilized, and as your human doctors on your human drama's say, 'get scrubbed in'.  I need to go talk to Gamzee." With that she stomped off.  Dress billowing out behind her.  
  
 Fucking woman of the night right there.  
  
\--  
  
 "This is so fucked up." Dave grumbled with Karkat's head in his lap and hands on his shoulders.  
  
 "The connection to a frozen body is stronger the closer you are," Kanaya muttered as Rose started putting up a sheet that draped over Karkat's belly and went up to his spread knees.  Dave grumbled anyway about how this was kind of too touchy feely for him, also how Gamzee looked like he was going to eat his face off and climb down his slit open throat and wear him like a business suit.  
  
 Speaking of ex-psychopaths, Gamzee was pressed against the wall with Karkat's hand in his lap as he rubbed his fingers over his knuckles.  There was a swollen knot on Karkat's forehead where Gamzee had hit him to knock him out.  
  
 Add concussion to the poor shouty dudes issue list.  
  
 Kanaya and Rose were muttering to one another, then Dave looked up in time to see Rose take Karkat's clothes away.  Shit.  This was real.  This was fucked up, she was going to hurt him!  She was going to-  
  
 "Got it," Kanaya said as she held up what looked like a placenta in her gloved hand before she dumped it in a tub. "Rose, darling, would you hand me the vacuum tube now?"  
  
 "Holy fucking baby fetus Batman!" Dave said in shock, his powers slipping for a second.  Kanaya yelped and Dave focused again. "Sorry, shit is he okay?"  
  
 "Oh... Karkat's fine... I didn't like this dress anyway." Kanaya muttered before Rose flipped on the vacuum.  Gamzee was mumbling something to himself, petting up Karkat's arm as he started to wake up with a moan.  
  
 "Hey dude, you had a baby," Dave said in greeting.  
  
 "Fuck not you." Karkat said in a breath.  
  
 "It's totally a girl, we're going to name her Karketta and teach her how to do the samba," he smirked when Karkat blinked over at Gamzee, eyes beseeching. "Glad you feel better."  
  
 "Slowly let the time go Dave, as slow as you can.  Karkat's going to feel a lot of pain." Rose instructed.  
  
 "Fuck all of you." Karkat moaned as Gamzee scooted closer to his moirail so he could bury his face in his leg.


End file.
